fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire (Teen Titans!)
NOTE: To learn about Starfire’s Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! counterparts, click here and here. Starfire is a character to appear in the second season of Once Upon a Thomas: The Series. Biography Starfire is an alien from the planet Tamaran. She is a member of the Teen Titans, a group of superheroes that protect New Magic Railroad City from evil. Starfire is fluent in Tamaran, the native language of her home planet. Unfortunately for her teammates, which all speak English, Starfire can only speak Tamaran, although she can technically learn to say the names of people she knows as long as she knows them well. Physical Appearance Starfire has orange skin with green eyes and red hair with two strands of orange hair running down on the left and right sides of her face. Her attire consists of a pink tank top, pink cargo pants and a pair of black-and-white sneakers. Tamaran Words and Phrases Starfire’s native language, Tamaran, has a list of the following words that are translated to English: * Koriand'r: Starfire's real name. * Bumgorf: The offspring of a Tamaranean parent or guardian (k'norfka). Starfire often uses this term to describe her family back home. * K'Norfka: The parent or legal guardian of a bumgorf. * Troq: A derogatory term directed at Tamaraneans, meaning 'nothing,' as in being weak, worthless or insignificant. * G'luthnog: The Tamaranean equivalent for 'Gesundheit'. Starfire uses this whenever she or someone else sneezes. * Zarbnarf: A term that Starfire uses when people are being rude to her or others. * Clorbag Varblernek: A person who pulls mean pranks on her or others. * Milnip: '''Okay. * '''Wusserloop: A good joke. * Grimplork: A female Tamaranean. * Grubfars: Type of Tamaranean currency. * Glubnorb: '''Bad. * '''Dorpnug: A monsterous creature native to Tamaran. * Morflark: Confused or worried. * Grubtharks: Another Tamaranean form of money. * Shlorvax: A dream. * Rutha: Sick, illness. * Blorthog: A celebration of close friendships, often celebrated with the exchange of gifts. The Earth equivalent to Blorthog is Christmas. * Kergoff: Another holiday similar to Christmas. It takes place the day after Blorthog. * Glgrdsklechhh: A husband-to-be by an arranged marriage. * Hogie: '''To lift and/or carry a heavy object. * '''Glorrk: A Tamaranean dish that it tastes like sushi and ice cream put together, and it is apparently made from some sort of Tamaranean fungus. * Zorrgnarg: Painful. * Rorfian Zopgar: Hilarious, very funny. * Zolwarg: A form of greeting, meaning “hello”. * Tubeck: '''A friend. ' * '''Plixing': A form of greeting, meaning “goodbye”.' ' * Zarbmarker: A bully. * X'hal: Term for the supreme Tamaranean deity. Also used as a respectful hailing. * Plinthorg: A from of Tamaranean measurement, similar to feet. * Throknar: '''A term that describes meat of any kind (beef, pork, poultry, fish). * '''Fimbar: A term that describes fruits or vegetables. * Grishnick: Silent, quiet. * Blaach: A feline like species native to Tamaran. * Klorthog: An annual festival meant to celebrate the planet Tamaran. The Earth equivalent could be the Fourth of July (Independence Day). * Flornop: A warning exclamation meaning “Look Out!” * Sputflink: Loud, noisy. Trivia * The original 2003 Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! counterparts of Starfire were able to learn human languages through lip contact (kissing). However, the Once Upon a Thomas: The Series version of Starfire does not seem to have this ability due to only speaking her native language (Tamaran). ** A running gag through the series involves other characters pretending to understand Starfire, even though they actually do not. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot